


At Madam Cora's

by LocalSarcasm



Category: British Actor RPF, Cranford - All Media Types, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Brothels, F/M, Hand Jobs, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalSarcasm/pseuds/LocalSarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, just a one-shot story about William Buxton visiting a massage parlor *AHEM* brothel *AHEM*, with quite a bit of smut in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Madam Cora's

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing a prompt (on tumblr) about something or other, that had a gif with Tom Hiddleston's William Buxton in it, I had to re-watch Return to Cranford. And now after watching said program, I just couldn’t help myself.
> 
> Warning: I've never written a period piece, so I apologize for any mistakes there may be.

”Come on William! Come down from your high horse and enjoy some of the pleasures of young life.” The young lord Weston shouted with his pitcher of ale in hand, trying to coax his friend, master Buxton, into leaving with them to the nearby brothel for a little fun and games. “I’ve heard that there is a lass, whose mouth is so tight that you’d think you were fucking the tightest of virgins.”

“Tempting…” he joked sarcastically. “But unlike you, my friend, I will not be persuaded into such activities, for I wish to be a gentleman and act most graciously upon my family name.” William retorted wisely, finishing off the last of his drink and getting up from his seat, leaving the tavern he had entered when he joined his merry friends. “Now if you will excuse me, I need to finish my papers before submitting them to the town council tomorrow.”

“I do believe master William is a coward for not joining us!” lord Andrew Weston shouted comically, intentionally insulting William to rope him into leaving with them. William stopped in his step, turning back around to face his slightly drunk friend.

“I am no coward, you swine.” he retaliated angrily.  “How dare you!?”

“You, my good friend, are either a coward, or have yet to know what lies between a woman’s legs.” the drunkard continued with his insult, advancing nicely at his goal of enticing William into leaving with them.

Outraged by his friend’s mocking allegations, William accepted the invitation, only to show that he was neither a coward nor an unexperienced lover. Laughing victoriously, Andrew drank the last of his ale as William dressed his coat, ready to head out to the lucrative bordello.

“Ah, sir Andrew! How nice to see you again. And with such handsome company…” Madam Cora, the owner of the establishment greeted them with a flirt. The mistress watched intently at the group which now walked into the parlor, laying eyes on the newest edition to their group.

“Madam Cora, a pleasure as always.” Andrew greeted her with a kiss on her hand. “We find ourselves in need of a jolly time. Can you arrange anything for us?”

“Of course, my dear lord. I and my girls are at your complete disposal.” the madam answered generously, subtly telling one of the working girls in the room to fetch the others as the gentlemen sat down to wait.

“I do however have a special request, madam Cora, if you will permit me?” Andrew asked, pulling his annoyed and slightly nervous friend to his feet. “We need to find a special girl to take care of my friend here. Someone, who can teach him how to have a good time.”

“Andrew, please.” William begged embarrassed, trying to escape his friend’s hold on him.

“My dear lord, I’m sure we can find you pretty flower who can attend to your needs.” the madam promised with a smile. “Actually, I think I have just the right young woman for you.” she turned towards the small group of women who just entered the room, doing their best to entice the group of young men to play with them.

“Theresa, come here!” the madam called out, bringing forth a beautiful young thing. “Theresa, take care of our young visitor and show him a good time that he’ll remember until the end of his days.” The girl nodded, grabbing a hold of William’s arm as she led him to one of the backrooms, the crowd cheering joyfully as the couple left the parlor.

William fidgeted inside his body as waited in the middle of the room while Theresa lit more candles in the darkness. As she finished with the candles, the girl turned around and walked slowly towards the handsome young man. William had to admit, the young woman was absolutely captivating. Even in the dim light, he could see the crystal clear blue eyes she had, perfectly standing out against the dark brown, messy hair that framed her face beautifully.

The beauty smirked at the nervously fidgeting man before her, rising up on her tippy toes to reach the collar of his outdoor jacket, assertively removing the piece of clothing off his broad shoulders before continuing to his coat and vest.

“I haven’t seen you before. Is this your first time at madam Cora’s?” she asked while unlacing his white baggy shirt, revealing some of the perfectly toned muscles that the clothing hid underneath.

William, unable to stop the slowly creeping blush, looked anywhere else but the lady in front of him as he answered, “Yes, this is my first time here.”

Theresa grabbed his jaw and centered his gaze on her, smirking kindly but with a hint of seduction. “Don’t worry, I won’t bite. Unless you want to.” She let go of his jaw, lowering her hands to the hem of his shirt and pulling it off, revealing his broad, muscular chest.

“Is, erm… Is there something you would like me to do, take off or-“ he asked before the girl interrupted him by pushing him to the couch, which stood right behind him. William huffed in shock as he landed on top of the furniture. He watching wide eyed as the girl opened her small corset, which revealed the roundness and fullness of her breasts, which were still covered by the thin fabric of the chemise she wore.

The lady hitched up the undergarment, revealing her bare legs as she climbed on top of him, sitting on his lap with both legs opened besides his. “You talk too much, good sir.” she whispered seductively against his ear, spreading small kisses around the sensitive areas on his jaw and neck. “Just enjoy yourself. I promise I’ll take good care of you.”

The seductress rubbed against his trapped manhood, stirring it up till it felt uncomfortable in the small space in his trousers. “What do we have here?” she giggled breathlessly, lowering her hand to the protruding mound against her quim. She cupped him gently, feeling the round curve beneath her hand as she rubbed and teased.

Theresa slid down from his lap until she was kneeling between his opened legs, slowly unbuttoning the trousers, much to William’s relief. She slid down the trousers, along with his undergarments, revealing the rest of his toned body. “My my my… You are a healthy boy, aren’t you?” she teased with a wink before grabbing his straining erection.

William gasped at the sudden tight hold on him, never feeling such a grasp from anyone but his own hand. He watched slacked jawed at the kneeling girl, expertly pumping the hard flesh up and down with precision. “A little firmer, please.” he asked, receiving the blissful treatment he wished for.

“Is this tight enough?” she asked for confirmation. William nodded with a breathy chuckle, leaning his head back against the couch as he enjoyed her hand. Theresa kept building up the slow pressure with her hand, occasionally venturing lower with her other hand, massaging and teasing his testicles with gentle caresses.

William flinched suddenly as he felt something wet and warm around his tip. Looking back down, he saw Theresa slightly hunched over him, bobbing her head up and down on his cock. Surprised by the new and unusual feeling, yet very pleasurable one, he groaned with delight, slowly sinking a bit forward to give her more space to continue. “Right there… Just like that.” he moaned, grasping her hair with both hands as she sucked him in deeper and faster. The sound of her mouth working on him was the most exquisite and erotic thing he had ever heard. Her moans vibrated through his shaft to the rest of his body, making him twitch inside her mouth.

“Wait, hold on…” he gasped, pulling her mouth off of him. Theresa looked up at the man, her spit combined with his pre-seed covering her lush, swollen lips. “Not… I’m not quite ready to…” he huffed, trying to catch his breath.

Theresa snickered, climbing back on top of his lap. His wet cock rested against her bare mound underneath the chemise, slightly twitching with the beat of his heart. Theresa opened the strings of her garment in front of William’s face, slowly revealing her perky bosom that lay hidden beneath the fabric. “Whenever you are ready, my lord.” she waited patiently, presenting herself in a teasing manner.

“Christ.” William mumbled seeing the splendid globes in front of him, admiring the perfect fullness and firmness of the pair.

“You may touch them, if you so please.” she hinted, lifting her arms against the back of the couch, leaning closer to him.

William hesitantly grabbed the sides of her breasts, feeling the weight of the pair. With a sudden spike of bravery, he leaned his head closer to her and sucked her nipple into his mouth. Theresa gasped at the splendid feeling, threading her fingers through his blond curls, holding him closer like a mother would her infant.

William suckled and nipped at the two hardening tips in turns, groping and feeling the rest of her perkiness as he enjoyed the taste of her. Theresa laughed huskily at his enjoyment, bucking up against his hardness with vigor, until he had enough and let go of her peaks, pulling her down onto his erection.

Both of them moaned in unison as they joined. William grasped at her hips, steading her as she started with a slow, but rhythmical pace. He watched with awe as she gained speed, hopping and bouncing on top of him. He reached underneath the chemise that had pooled around her hips, grabbing her plump backside with his rough fingers, occasionally slapping her cheeks to gain more speed.

“Get off. On your hands and knees.” he huffed with a hint of growl. Theresa did as he asked, pulling her garment up to present herself as she kneeled. “Such a plump young thing.” he slapped her arse, widening her stance with his knee before shoving himself back inside. Theresa moaned at the hot and tingly feeling, enjoying his wild side that slowly kept creeping up from deep within.

William bucked into her faster and faster, a light sheen of sweat forming on his chest as his hips gave him the perfect workout. He watched keenly down to where they were joined, fascinated on how she was able to take every inch of him as he constantly pulled her hips and arse against his hips.

“Fuck.” William cursed in his haze, trying to deal with the building pressure in the pit of his stomach. He looked at the beauty in front of him. Her back covered with sweat, making the loose strands of hair stick between her shoulder blades. William bent over her back, mixing both of their sweats together as he leaned over to kiss the side of her face.

Theresa pulled at his hair when she heard him huffing next to her ear, the erotic sounds making her walls quiver with excitement. “I’m close.” she heard him sigh. With this, she gripped his thrusting member, milking it as hard as she could while slamming herself back towards him in rhythm.

With a few final thrusts, William shouted with his release, burying his fingers in her backside until they surely would leave marks. His brow furrowed with the contractions he felt, the blissful feeling spreading throughout his body as he shot his seed deep inside the scorching heat.

Releasing her backside, William pulled out and laid on the floor next to the girl, who had taken such good care of him. Theresa propped up on her elbows, looking very pleased at the sweaty man trying to catch his breath. “That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” she smiled, receiving her a wholehearted chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are welcome


End file.
